In the case of coaxial cables used as serial buses in a local area network (LAN), reliable transmission of signals depends upon maintaining predetermined specifications. For example, in the local area network known as CHEAPERNET, it is necessary that the capacitive loading, due to connection of a station (transceiver) to the network, not exceed 8 pF (picoFarads, i.e. 10.sup.-12 farads). Both the output stage of the transmitter and the input stage of the receiver are high-resistance, and therefore have a correspondingly small capacitance. In conventional arrangements, the transmitter/receiver or transceiver is connected to the cable by means of a "T-piece" coaxial connector. Preferably, so-called "BNC plugs" are used. Due to the requirement for low capacitance, in these conventional arrangements it is necessary to locate the input- and output-stages of these transmit/receive devices in the immediate vicinity of the coaxial connector or coaxial cable.
Broadcasting studio devices and installations comprise generally circuit boards, assembled to modules, which in turn are arranged in racks. The circuit boards are provided on their backsides with multi-pin or multiple plug connectors, which often are not directly connected to the cabling off the racks, but rather to connection devices. These connection devices serve to interconnect the circuit boards forming a module, and to connect a transceiver device disposed on the circuit board with a coaxial cable installed at the backside of the connection device.